Iron Heart
by AnimeAddictXD
Summary: The title doesn't really match the story but I needed one to publish the story here. This is my first story ever written so please don't be to harsh on me. This is a Gajeel x Levy story that involve a phantom, a mind controlled bookworm a evil villain and a dragon's will to save the one he loves. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at the fairy tail guild. Or at least as normal as it gets. Everyone there had fun, fought and laughed. The newspaper also arrived, just like it did every day but what was in the newspaper that particular day would turn one Iron Dragon Slayers life around. Master Makarov sat at the bar, with Mirajane behind him, like he did every day looking over his students while reading the newspaper.

"Hmm…."he grumbled with a serious look on his face while looking down at the paper.

"Did something happen?" Mirajane asked politely.

"Take a look" he replied handing her the paper. She looked down and read aloud

"Phantom struck again in search of the Grand Magic. Fairy tail next?" she gasped

"This is horrible master. What will we do?" she looked up from the paper, looking at Makarov, waiting for a response.

"I agree. We have to prepare for this. By the way Mirajane, where is team Shadow Gear?" Master Makarov asked as he looked towards her.

"They already left for their job early this morning. Levy said something about a big reward" Mirajane replied.

"Hmm... I see." Makarov pointed out.

"Don't worry gramps! I'll catch him" a fired up Natsu exclaimed who had been listening to the whole conversation from across the room. He grinned and put his flaming fist up as he started walking towards them.

"I'm all fired up!" he said, still smiling. Makarov looked at him

"That is actually not such a bad idea Natsu, you and Happy will stay here tonight and catch this phantom before anything happens."

"Alright! Happy!" Natsu screamed as he turned towards the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew towards them.

"Wait. Do you really think leaving salamander in charge is a good idea? Knowing him he will destroy the entire guild in the process." Gajeel stated. He was sitting at a corner table with lily, his feet propped up on the table, arms behind his head and eyes closed.

"Hmm… you have a point Gajeel. Ok, you and Lily do it in their place then." Makarov explained looking at them in the corner.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gajeel, who had now gotten up, exclaimed at the same time.

"Gramps, I can handle it" Natsu argued.

"Yeah, and I got better things to do than babysit the guild" Gajeel muttered, walking towards them with Lily right behind him. Makarov looked at Gajeel and asked

"Do you dare defy the orders of the master?" Gajeel could tell that he was serious so he closed his eyes and walked back towards his table.

"Fine" he mumbled and waived them off.

"But gramps…" Natsu whimpered, disappointed.

"That's fine" Erza interrupted walking towards him, waving a piece of paper back and forth.

"I've already found us a job." Close behind her were Gray and Lucy.

"Are you coming or not?" Gray asked. Natsu smiled and looked at Happy

"Aye sir!" –"Lets go then" Gray said as they started walking towards the door.

"Wait" Lucy urged. The crew stopped as Lucy walked towards Wendy and Carla.

"Do you want to come with us?" she asked, smiling. Wendy looked at Carla and then at the others who were waiting at the door. She looked back at Lucy

"Sure" she answered and the two of them got up and followed Lucy.

"Ok, we can leave now." Lucy said.

"Let's go!" Natsu screamed, excited. With that, they went off. They day turned back to normal after that and Gajeel and Lily stated getting ready for their "

babysitting" job.

THAT NIGHT:

"Man, I can't believe I let him talk me into this" Gajeel said to Lily as they walked into the guild, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"It's not like you really had a choice. You can't go against the master's orders." Lily pointed out, following closely behind Gajeel.

"Whatever…" Gajeel mumbled, as he sat down at the table in the corner, trying to make sure he couldn't be seen. He propped his feet up and Lily sat beside him

"So all we have to do now is wait for this small fry phantom guy to show up and beat the crap out of him, right?" he asked, opening one eye, looking at Lily.

"Right, we should also find out who he is" Lily answered. 2 hours passed and nothing happened when suddenly

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked with an alarmed look on his face.

"Yeah…someone is coming through the window" Gajeel answered alarmed as he stood up, trying not to make any noise. They looked up at the window and saw a dark figure climbing in. The figure had on a mask that covered their entire face, a long cape and was dressed in all black clothing.

"Geehee…time to have some fun" Gajeel smirked. The figure climbed through the window and landed feet first.

'Now, where is it' he thought to himself as he started to walk towards the back. He suddenly stopped

"How long are you two going to stand there and watch me?" the figure asked in a deep voice, looking towards them.

"So he knew we were here…" Lily pointed out.

"Since you know we are here, tell me, what do you want?" Gajeel asked as he started to walk out of the shadows, facing the phantom. Lily was standing right beside him.

"I could ask you the same thing. All the other places were empty. I guess you were expecting me?" The figure asked

"You could say that but tonight will end differently for you. I will show you that messing with fairy tail was your biggest mistake yet" Gajeel replied as he started to crack his knuckles.

"Oh really?" the masked man asked. Wasting no time, Lily transformed into his battle mode.

"I can handle him" Lily declared as he rushed towards him, swinging his sword only to have it blocked by a stream of water. Lily had a shocked look on his face and the phantom took advantage of this, knocking him back with yet another stream of water. Lily tried to block the water with his sword only to be pushed back inch by inch until he was back at his starting point, by Gajeel's side.

The figure laughed.

"Is that it?" he asked. Gajeel, who was now mad, jumped unto the table in front of him, took a deep breath and…

"Roar of the…" –"Oh no you don't! Roar of the Water Dragon!"

The phantom took a deep breath and the two attacks canceled each other out, sending both flying backwards. While Lily caught Gajeel in midair the masked figure was sent flying straight into the wall.

"Lily!" Gajeel said.

"Hmm" the cat nodded and flew towards the intruder. Gajeel took advantage of the situation and pinned him to the wall.

"Let go of me you piece of scrap metal!" a female voice yelled trying to wiggle free of his grip. Gajeel and Lily were both shocked, which made Gajeel loosen his grip around her wrists.

"Crap! See what you did? You broke my voice altering ring!" she screamed.

"You're a…a" Gajeel stuttered, confused.

"A girl?" Lilly finished, both still shocked.

"And a Water Dragon Slayer too?" he asked her.

"I don't have to answer you!" *crack* "Crap!" she gasped as she realized her mask was breaking. 'They can't know who I am' she thought to herself

'Not these two.' Lily switched back and flew towards them.

"Geehee…should we see what's under the mask, Lily?" Gajeel laughed as he looked at Lily.

"Lets see" Lily added.

"Ha! You wish" the girl exclaimed

'I don't have any other choice' she thought as she looked at them.

"MIKO!" the girl screamed. They turned to look at her

"MIKO, HELP!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. Suddenly a flash of light came out of nowhere and sent Lily flying, knocking him out. Gajeel turned around only to find a little female cat with wings standing in front of the unconscious Lily.

"Another exceed…?" Gajeel said.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to let go of her scrap metal or your fate will be the same as your little friend there" she hissed madly. Gajeel smirked and the girl used this opportunity to attack

"Roar of the Water Dragon." Gajeel let go of her and jumped out of the way just in time. The cat flew over to the girl, picked her up and started flying towards the window.

"Bye scrap metal. This wont be the last you'll see of me!" the girl shouted.

"Bye kitty cat" Miko yelled towards the half conscious Lily.

"See ya later." They both flew out of the window into the night, leaving Gajeel and Lily wondering.

"Geehee…can't wait" Gajeel smirked.

"I know what you mean" Lily smiled, looking up at Gajeel who was standing there still smiling, staring out of the window after the mysterious phantom and her cat.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning

"Mira!" a voice screamed from the entrance of the guild. Mirajane, who was serving people, turned around to find a smiling Levy walk towards her.

"Morning Levy! How did the job yesterday go?" Mirajane asked, walking to meet Levy halfway.

"It went good, it was a bit tough but nothing team shadow gear can't handle" she answered, smiling.

"See gramps? You should have let me do it! I would have caught that masked freak!" Natsu screamed from the bar. Levy and Mirajane turned around only to find Natsu, Gajeel and Master Makarov arguing about the incident last night.

"What are you trying to say Salamander? That you are better than me?' Gajeel snapped back at Natsu.

"Yeah, so what? It's true!"

Mirajane turned back towards Levy with a smile on her face.

*sigh* "Why do they always have to argue?"

Levy turned back towards Mirajane and smiled.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Levy asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's right" Mirajane exclaimed, putting her finger on her chin.

" Well, Yesterday morning after you left the newspaper arrived and it said that there is a guy they call phantom that has broken into several other guild searching for the Grand Magic and that Fairy Tail would be next. Master ordered Lily and Gajeel to keep watch over the guild last night and capture the phantom, even though Natsu really wanted to do it" she explained

"The phantom did break in but Gajeel and Lily couldn't catch him, but they did find out that he is actually a she and a Water Dragon Slayer too!"

Levy's eyes grew wide and she started to back away slowly. Mirajane looked confused and by that time Natsu and Gajeel had noticed her return.

"Yo, shrimp!" Gajeel yelled as he waved towards her, sitting at the bar with Lily and the others.

Levy turned to look towards him with a shocked look on her face.

"I….I… gotta go…." She stuttered as she backed away a few steps, and then ran out the front door towards magnolia. The others sat there, confused.

"That was suspicious….I'm going after her" Lily said, looking at Gajeel. He nodded.

"Don't let her see you" Gajeel ordered.

"Right." The exceed answered as he started towards the door.

"Wait, we are coming with you" Happy and Carla said stepping in front of the black cat. He looked at Carla and knew she was concerned. He nodded and the three of them were off to follow Levy. It didn't take long before they caught up with the blue haired girl. She was standing in front of the library, holding a book in her hand. The three cats hid in a nearby bush, making sure Levy couldn't see them. Carla's eyes grew wide and her face was flushed with fear as she read the title of the book the girl was holding.

"What's wrong Carla?" Happy asked looking at her, worried.

"L…Look…at the title…of the book!" Carla stuttered as she pointed at the book. Happy and Lily turned to read the book and Happy froze.

"The Grand Magic…" Lily muttered.

"Why would Levy run off like that just to go to the library and check out THAT book? What does she know about this?" Carla asked aloud, shocked. She didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Miko….come on Miko, I've got the book. Come get it before someone sees us!" Levy whispered, just loud enough for the three exceeds to hear her, though.

"Miko….no….it can't be…." Lily started to think aloud. Carla and Happy looked at him in confusion.

"Miko? Who's that?" Happy asked

"The exceed from last night….. The one that helped the phantom escape" Lily answered with a serious look on his face

'Why Miko and why Levy? What does she know? What does she have to do with this?' Lily thought as he looked at Levy.

Suddenly the sound of wings flapping up and down. The little exceed known as Miko appeared in front Levy and the girl smiled.

"Miko! There you are. Here, I got the book. Take it to him, please?" Levy asked the little white cat handing her the book.

"You know, you are a very demanding Dragon Slayer… but I guess since you saved me so long ago, I owe it too you." Miko muttered as she grabbed the book.

"I'm lucky to have you as my exceed!" Levy smiled looking at the little cat.

"Yeah, yeah…." Miko stated as she flew up into the sky.

"Don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone!" she shouted down at Levy as she flew off. Levy waved the cat off and sighed.

'What would I do without you?' she thought as she looked down at the ground.

"What just happened? Happy asked, having heard the entire conversation. The three exceeds were speechless and didn't know what to think of their friend anymore.

"I don't know but I'm going to follow that exceed!" Lily busted out as he took off into the sky after the cat, not giving anyone any time to think. The other two looked after him.

"We will follow Levy and see where and what she is up to" Carla stated as she looked at Happy. He nodded.

Lily:

'Where is she going and what does she want with the book?'

Lily thought to himself as he followed behind the white exceed making sure she couldn't see or hear him. He followed her through a mountain range into a dark part of the forest. The cat landed in front of a cave and a mysterious man came out. He wore a long cloak and had long dark hair tied up in a ponytail and held a staff with a crystal ball at the top which was glowing in a dark light. Lily flew down into the bushes taking extra care not be seen or heard. The man looked down at the exceed and smiled.

"You brought the book I see. Give it to me Miko" he demanded as the staff began glowing brighter. Lily looked at the little exceed and noticed that her eyes went from green to a bright red.

'He is using magic to control her! I wonder if he is controlling Levy as well' Lily began to think as he looked at them. Miko held out the book and the mysterious man grabbed it.

"Finally I have it! With this I will be able to figure out the exact location of The Grand Magic and then, after the two of you recover it for me, I will rule over everything magic!" The man shouted as he held the book up high. Lily had heard enough. He started to back up and then took off into the sky towards the guild to warn the others.

Happy and Carla:

Levy looked up and started to walk into their direction.

"Quick! Hide before she finds us!" Carla whispered to Happy. He nodded and the two of them flew up into the nearby tree making sure Levy couldn't see them.

"We have to find out where she is going" Carla stressed. Happy nodded and the two exceeds followed the girl. Levy suddenly stopped in her tracks and put her hands to her head. She fell to her knees and started to squeal. Happy and Carla, who were hiding in an alley, peeked around the corner only to find Levy in the middle of the street on her knees shaking her head back and forth.

"No….no no no no ….I don't want to do this anymore!" Levy mumbled. Happy and Carla looked at her, confused.

"Look! Her eyes…..they're red…" Happy pointed out. Carla looked at him, then at her and noticed that her eyes turned to a bright red color.

"Something or someone is controlling her! That's why she ran off earlier and checked out that book on The Grand Magic!" Carla exclaimed. As soon as she finished her sentence she heard a shriek and immediately turned towards Levy. She sat up right and moved her hands from her head to lap. She looked up and straight forwards as if looking at something off in the distance.

"Yes….Master" Levy mumbled as she got up and started walking again. The cats looked at each other and nodded, knowing they had to follow her to see what she was going to do next. They followed her all the way back to her dorm where she was greeted by a few other girls and acted completely normal.

"We have to tell Natsu and the others" Happy urged. Carla nodded and they flew towards the guild.

At the entrance of the guild all three exceeds met up and discussed what they found out.

"We have to warn the others" Carla insisted.

"Aye sir" Happy agreed

"Hmm..." Lily nodded

'Gajeel is not going to like this one bit….Miko…..' Lily thought, worried about the two.

The exceeds looked at each other, nodded and walked into the guild. They knew what had to be done, no matter who wouldn't like it, they had to save their friend, and most likely all that is magic.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Chapter 3

The exceeds made their way into the guild and Happy and Carla flew straight towards Natsu, Master Makarov and the others while Lily flew towards Gajeel to let him know what they just found out. Happy, Carla and Lily explained everything.

"WHAT? THAT BASTARD!" Gajeel screamed.

"How dare he…" He mumbled as he got up and punched a hole through the wall. Everyone in the guild looked at Gajeel in fear. Lily, who was now a bit afraid, backed up a few steps. No one had ever seen Gajeel this angry before.

"Calm down Gajeel." The Master said.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN? SOME LONG HAIRED BASTARD IS CONTROLLING LEVY!" He screamed, turning toward the Master. His face filled with anger and rage. Suddenly the doors to the guild swung open and the blue haired girl walked in, smiling.

"Hey guys! What's up" she asked. She looked around and found everyone staring at her. She turned to look at Gajeel and Lily and noticed the expression on their faces.

'They know…' she thought to herself

"Yo Shrimp. What's going on?" Gajeel asked as he started to walk towards her. She backed up a few steps the closer he got. He stopped, only a few steps in front of her now, and noticed a tear.

"…Levy…" he mumbled. Out of nowhere she started screaming. She balled her hands up into fists and put them to her head. She threw her head up and screamed from the top of her lungs as she started crying.

"HELP … ME ….GAJEEL!" Her eyes grew wide and turned back to a bright red. She looked at Gajeel, still teary eyed.

"Come any closer and I'll kill both, you and her!" She ordered. Gajeel's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He didn't know what to think of this. The Master and everyone else in the guild were shocked at this. Gajeel stepped closer and Levy backed up.

"Stop right there!" She yelled. Gajeel did not. He kept walking towards her until

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" Gajeel jumped back and took cover behind a table. Everyone in the guild ran and took cover behind something. Master Makarov and the others jumped behind the bar. She took the opportunity, turned around ran out of the front door.

"I'm going after her, Lily let's go!" the Iron Dragon Slayer yelled.

"Wait..." Natsu yelled as he was about to run after them but was stopped by Erza. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Give them some time. This is something Gajeel and Lily have to take care of" She pointed out.

"What about Levy? We have to save her!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

"Do you really think I would have let him go by himself if I didn't trust that he could handle this situation?" Master Makarov explained as he came out from behind the bar.

"He can handle this. This is something only he and Lily can do" he continued. Natsu looked at the Master and nodded.

Gajeel &Lily:

Gajeel and Lily followed the girl all the way to the park where she stopped and turned to face him. He stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on levy?" Gajeel asked her. She looked at him and snickered.

"Levy is far to gone for you to save her now!" She laughed so hard she held her stomach. Gajeel and Lily looked at her in confusion.

"Hey Miko! Come on out. The gig's up! We got found out. Sorry bout that!" She yelled out. They looked up as they heard a rustling sound in the tree. The little white exceed jumped down from her hiding spot and landed feet first in front of the girl. The cat's eyes were glowing a bright red.

"Nice. You can't do anything right without me huh? Ah, o well I guess. They would have found out sooner or later anyways." The little white cat stated.

'The exceed from the other night' Gajeel thought. He looked down at Lily and could tell he was worried about the little cat just as much as he was about Levy. The cat snickered.

"Hey little kitty cat. What's up?" She turned to look at Lily.

"So, now what are you going to do? I'm pretty sure you won't hit me." Levy insisted with a grin on her face as she looked at Gajeel. He didn't know what to do. He stood there, frozen.

"You are so funny! Well, I and Miko have stuff to do so we'll be off now. Get back with me once you figure out what to do." She snickered. Her eyes turned back to her normal color, if even for just a split second.

"Gajeel…." The girl whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, trying to hide it from him as her eyes turned back to the bright red color

"Brat…" Levy whispered. Gajeel saw this and came back out of his trance.

"What the hell Shrimp? Stop crying already, you know I'll save you, Geehee!" he announced and smiled at her. The girl's eyes grew wide as Gajeel caught her off guard. He looked down at Lily and nodded. They knew what they had to do. They sprinted towards the two and attacked. Lily changed into his battle mode and went, swinging his sword after the little exceed. The cat shrieked and Levy protected her with a slash of water. While Levy was distracted Gajeel attacked with his roar and knocked Levy out.

"Levy!" the cat screamed

"You should be more worried about yourself" Lily stated as he knocked out Miko.

Both, the cat and the Water Dragon Slayer were unconscious.

"I did not want to do this, but this was the only way. I hope you won't be to mad at me when you wake up" Gajeel mumbled as he walked towards Levy. He picked her up bridal style and Lily put Miko on his back and they walked back towards the guild.

"Don't worry too much about it Gajeel. They will be alright." Lily said, trying to comfort his friend.

"You're right… but still…." He mumbled.

"I know what you mean…" Lily answered.

"….Thank….you" Levy whispered into Gajeel's ear, loud enough for only him to hear, before she passed out again. He blushed a bit.

"Geehee, you know I'll always come save you shrimp. You're too weak to do it yourself" he whispered back. A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance of the guild.

"What a day…after she wakes up, I'm going to find the bastard that did this to her and make him regret messing with us!" Gajeel stated, anger written all over his face.

"Hmm…" Lily nodded in agreement.

"And I know where to find him" He added. Gajeel looked at him and nodded as they entered the guild.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail chapter

The doors to the guild flung open as Gajeel and Lily walked in. Gajeel was holding an unconscious girl in his arms while Lily was carrying a small white cat on his back. Everyone looked at them as they entered the guild.

"Yo, Mira. Get two beds ready in the infirmary" Gajeel announced as he looked towards Mira who was busy serving people at the time. She nodded with a serious look on her face as she sat down the plates and headed towards the back.

"Levy…" a worried Lucy mumbled. She was sitting at the bar with Natsu, Master Makarov and the others.

"I hope she's ok…" the Blonde whispered, concerned for her friend.

"What the hell did you do to Levy?" a fired up Natsu screamed as he stood up from his seat and looked toward Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer did not answer.

"I said…" –"I heard you now shut the hell up salamander!" An annoyed Gajeel screamed as he looked up from the unconscious girl and towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's face was filled with anger and rage. No one had ever seen him this angry, angry enough to even scare Natsu. He sat back down and didn't say another word.

"They're ready" Mira exclaimed as she came from the back. She looked at Gajeel and could tell he was filled with nothing but anger and hatred for the person who did this to her. He looked up at Mira and nodded.

"Come on Lily" he said as he looked at the two exceeds. Lily nodded and the two started walking towards the back.

"Could you bring us some towels and a bowl of water please, Mira?" Gajeel asked as he passed by Mira.

"S...Sure" she stuttered. She never heard Gajeel speak in such a sincere, and worried tone before, it worried her. As the two guys got to the back they put each of the girls in a bed and covered them with the blankets. Gajeel pulled up a chair next to Levy's bed and sat down right by her side.

"I swear…I will find who did this and make him regret messing with you and Fairy Tail!" He mumbled under his breath. Lily sat at the foot of Miko's bed with his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

"Hmm…" he nodded.

"Here are the towels and water Gajeel" Mira stated as she walked into the room.

"Thanks" He answered her as he reached for them and sat them on the table beside her bed.

"How…is she?" Mira asked, a bit afraid of how he would react. He looked down at her and she could tell he was worried.

"She'll be fine. She may be a shrimp but she's not as week as she looks geehee" He grinned as he looked up at Mira, trying to hide just how worried he really was. She smiled and nodded knowing everything would be fine with him to protect her.

"I'll come back later to check on them. Ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure "the Dragon Slayer answered as he watched her leave out the door. He took two towels, dipped them in the water and rinsed them out. He handed one to Lily and put the other on Levy's forehead. Lily did the same for Miko.

"So. What will we do now?" Lily asked while he put the towel on her head. He looked at Gajeel, waiting for a response. Gajeel looked down at Levy, then up at Lily.

"Do you really have to ask? We are going to beat the crap out of that bastard as soon as Levy and Miko wake up!" He announced.

"First… I want to make sure she will be ok though….Levy" He whispered as he looked back down at the blue haired girl. She looked so peaceful, sleeping as if nothing happened. He sat back in the chair and watched her, hoping that she would be okay.

"Man, for you to be so small, you sure do cause a lot of trouble" He pointed out as he put his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. Lily laid down at the foot of Miko's bed and closed his eyes. Before they knew it they were fast asleep.

It was around 2 in the morning when Levy suddenly woke up. She turned her head only to find Gajeel with his head on the side of her bed, fast asleep. She looked at Miko and Lily and found both of them sleeping as well. She couldn't help but smile as she looked back at Gajeel.

'He really does care' the girl thought as she smiled and blushed.

"…Levy…' The girl suddenly heard a voice calling her name

'No…not again…please' the girl though as her head suddenly started pounding. She got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Gajeel, and put her hands to her head.

'Levy…. Take Miko and come back' she heard a voice in her head whisper.

'Come on Levy, your task is not done yet' the girl started shaking her head, trying to get rid of the evil thoughts but it didn't work. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and the evil took over her mind again. Her eyes turned red and she looked at Miko. She walked towards the exceed who was still sound asleep and picked her up.

"Time to go Miko" She snickered and walked towards the window. She opened it and jumped out of it into the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"What the hell? Where is she?" Gajeel roared loud enough for the entire guild to hear him. He stood up and frantically started running around the guild searching for the blue haired girl, throwing and destroying nearly the entire guild in the process.

"Gajeel. Calm down and tell us what happened" Master Makarov stated.

"They're gone "Pantherlily pointed out as he came from the back.

"They were kidnapped?" Natsu asked, who was sitting in the front.

"I don't know, but when we woke up they were gone" Lily answered. He looked at Gajeel and could tell it was too late to calm him down. Gajeel was mad, angry, and worst of all disappointed that he couldn't protect the girl he loved yet again.

"Gajeel, this is not the time to get mad" Lily advised. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and turned to Lily. The exceed had never seen a stare as hateful as his.

"Let's go Lily. I'm going to beat that bastard to a pulp right now." Gajeel declared as he walked towards the front door. Everyone moved out of his way, afraid. Lily followed close behind Gajeel.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go and find him with you like this?" Lily asked. Gajeel looked at his little companion and smirked.

"I can't think of any better time" he insisted. Lily knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.

With that they were off, in search of the mystery man, the blue haired girl and the little exceed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

"There is the entrance to the cave" Lily pointed out as he landed with Gajeel. The Iron Dragon slayer looked up at the cave and roared.

"Get out here you Bastard and give back Levy and the little cat before I kick your ass!" He screamed from the bottom of his lungs. He looked at it, waiting for a response. 3 dark figures appeared.

"Man, you sure are persistent, I'll give you that much" a female voice said as she came out of the shadows, followed by 2 other figures.

"Hey kitty cat!" a small female voice exclaimed. Lily and Gajeel already knew who they were.

"How did you people find this place?" A male voice asked in a confused tone. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the three figures and smirked. It was Levy, Miko and the mystery man. Gajeel and Lily noticed the girl's eyes, a bright red color.

"That staff controls them. All you really have to do is break it and the girls should be safe" Lily pointed at the staff, glowing in a dark light.

"No. I'm going to break that stupid thing and then kick his ass! Nobody messes with the shrimp but me!" He roared as he grew angrier and angrier at the thought of someone controlling Levy, ordering her what to do. Gajeel's scales suddenly appeared and Lily knew there was no return from this state. He changed into his battle mode and joined his friend by his side.

"You ready?" Gajeel smirked as he looked at Lily. He nodded. The dragon slayer looked at the mystery man and stormed towards him.

"Take this bastard!" he screamed as he ran towards him only to be stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide when he saw the blue haired girl jump in front of the guy as a shield, with her arms stretched out. His fist was inches from which was now the girl's face.

"Levy….What the hell! Move!" he screamed. The girl wouldn't budge an inch. She snickered.

"I have to protect the master at all costs, even if I die doing so" she said. Gajeel stared at her with hatred

"You're not my shrimp… so technically I don't have to be sorry about this…I promise I will save you Levy" he smiled. The girl let out a few tears and smiled a bit. Gajeel took his fist and punched the girl in her stomach, knocking her out cold. He caught her as she fell and jumped back.

"Gajeel!" Lily turned towards him, confused.

"It had to be done. She's still a dragon slayer, and a powerful one two. I'd hate to get on her bad side, Geehee" he smirked as he leaned the girl up against a tree.  
'You should be safe now. I'll apologize later' he thought as he looked at the unconscious girl. He stood up and walked toward Lily.

"You Bastard. How dare you use her as a shield. You're dead" Gajeel declared. He rushed towards him once more.

"Iron Dragon's Club" he punched him as hard as he could, sending him flying backwards. The guy got up and snickered.

"Is that all you got, little dragon? The girl could pack a harder punch than that!" he smiled and walked back toward Gajeel.

"Dark Grab" he whispered. A dark mass came from the staff and picked up Gajeel and Lily by their throats. They struggled to get free but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't.

"They cat should be easy to take care of." He stated as he pointed at Lily.

"Dark Beam." A beam of light shot out of his hand and knocked the exceed out cold.

"Lily!" Gajeel screamed as he watched his partner fly back into a tree. He looked back at the man with pure rage in his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that" he announced.

"Iron Dragon's Roar" he screamed. The dark mage dropped Gajeel and the dragon slayer raced behind him.  
'He's fast' he thought, struggling to keep up with him, but couldn't.

"Iron Dragon Sword" Gajeel grabbed the guy around his neck, holding the sword right under his neck.

"Now, give me one good reason on why I shouldn't kill you" he threatened.

"Don't, Gajeel!" a female voice screamed. He looked up only to find Levy and Miko standing by the tree. Her eyes were hazel in color, not the bright red.

"Why the hell not Levy?" He asked, confused. He tightened his grip around the guy, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"Because, you're not a killer. I know you. You'd never kill anyone" The blue haired girl stated with a smile on her face. She was right, and she knew it.

"Alright shrimp…." He turned to look at the guy

"Tell me one thing before I beat the crap out of you though. Why Levy? Why did you pick her?" The guy looked down and started to snicker.

"Easy! Because she's weak! She had a huge amount of power and never realized it! With me controlling her, and a bit of training, her true power would have been unleashed and I could finally take over everything that is magic! You see, a few months ago I saw her walking towards the library. She looked perfect for what I needed her to do so I seized the opportunity and took over her mind, which was also quite easy! All I had to do was write a note, which contained a spell, hide it in a book and wait for her to read it aloud! It was all so easy!" he started to laugh, hard enough to make him seem like a mad person. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Gajeel with hatred in his eyes.

"The only thing I didn't count on was her having someone like you to watch over her. You piece of metal ruined my entire plans" he stated. Gajeel looked down at the man with rage filed eyes. It took everything in his will to not kill him right there and then. Suddenly he heard sobbing. He looked up and toward Levy. She was on her knees, crying.

"I…I'm so sorry…it's true…I am weak…and I fell for something as stupid as that"

Seeing her cry was the last straw for him. Gajeel eyes turned red, not the usual red but a red filed with hatred and rage toward him.

"Iron Dragon's Roar" he screamed as he attacked, sending him flying back.

"Iron Dragon's Club" he yelled as he came storming after him. He landed on top of him and started to beat the guy senseless.

"This is for Levy, for taking over her, and for calling her weak! I am the only one who can do that you bastard!" He screamed as he continued to punch him. The dark mage started to spit up blood and was close to dying. Gajeel did not care. All he wanted to do at the moment was take his rage out on him. He had lost all control of his body and mind. The only thing he could think of was beating the guy to a pulp.

"Gajeel! Quit, now! Please!" The girl screamed from behind as she ran up to him and put her arms around him. He stopped and looked back at her with his eyes still glowing red, filled with anger and hatred. The girl froze in fear. She knew he was at the point of no return. She let go of him and fell to her knees frozen with fear. Miko couldn't move either. Lily was still unconscious. He turned toward her and knelt down in front of her. She looked into his eyes as tears ran down her face. Out of pure impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Please Gajeel, snap out of it. You beat him. I'm fine. Please…don't do this." She pleaded with him as she hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Geehee, I'm fine now. Thanks shrimp!" he assured. She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was back to his old self.

"Geehee." He smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She leaned in to it and returned the favor. Gajeel smirked as he looked down at her. She smiled and blushed, looking up at him.

"Sorry about earlier…" he apologized to the girl.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine….Thank you Gajeel..." she sat up and kissed his check

"For everything" the Iron Dragon Slayer blushed a bit and started scratching his head.

"Yea…no problem shrimp. I'll always be there to save you…" he reassured her.

"You really beat him up bad, huh Gajeel?" a small voice stated. The Iron Dragon slayer turned around and saw his partner and Miko walking towards him.

"Told ya I would" He boasted.

"Giihii, yeah you did" Lily agreed.

"I…I'm sorry I caused you guys so much trouble….Thank you so much Gajeel." Miko interrupted as she looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Geehee, if you want to thank someone, thank Lily. He's the one that's been taking care of you" Gajeel pointed out. Miko looked up at Lily and blushed a bit. She smiled and kissed Lily's cheek.

"Thanks kitty cat"

Lily didn't know what to make of this. He blushed and looked at Miko.

"N…No problem. I was just helping out a friend in need" he stuttered, still blushing.

"So, you really are a Water Dragon slayer Levy? How come you never told anyone?" Lily questioned the girl. She looked down and put her hands on her lap. Gajeel could tell she didn't really want to answer it.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to talk about now if you don't want to. The only thing that matters is that the two of you are safe now. Let's head back to the guild, I bet salamander and the others are worried about you." He stated as he got up. She smiled and nodded at him. He held his hand out toward her and she grabbed it. She stumbled to get up and fell right into his arms.

"You okay Levy?" She looked up into his face and couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered him.

"Man… You sure do cause a lot of trouble you know that?" He looked at her as he knelt down and pointed at his back.

"Get on. The way you are now, we'll never make it back to the guild in time" he pointed out. She nodded as she put her arms around his neck and climbed on his back. She put her head on his back and smiled.  
'What would I do without him?' she thought to herself.  
'Man, she really is a handful, Geehee' He though as he smiled and got up.

"Lily, Miko, you guys ready? Let's head back."

The exceeds nodded as they walked behind Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel…" The girl whispered into his ear.

"I know shrimp…don't worry about it. I'll always be there to save you. No matter what" He whispered back. The girl blushed and put her head back unto his back. Gajeel turned to look at Lily and Miko and saw the two of them walking side by side, blushing. Gajeel snickered and they were off toward the guild. The Iron and Water Dragon slayer were inseparable after this, as were Lily and Miko. The Dragon Slayers and their exceeds, the unbeatable Dragon Slayer team of Fairy Tail.

THE END


End file.
